everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Isolation
Isolation is the sixty-first video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it Vince finds a hard drive containing a video of Evan preparing to fight the Rake. YouTube Description They're all gone. V Transcript opens in darkness, with the sound of shuffling. Vince: It's Vin. Can't see me, but I'm uh... I was upstairs, and I hear a noise from down here, and I don't know... it just really spooked me. walks into the light of his kitchen, and retrieves a knife from a knife block on the counter. '' '''Vince:' I just... yeah, I guess. lights in the kitchen begin to fade in and out, going momentarily to complete darkness. There is a visual tear at the bottom of the video. Vince pans past the kitchen window where Slenderman is visible. The lights go momentarily black. '' '''Vince:' What the fuck? Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh... lights come back up to reveal that all the cabinets and drawers have been opened and all the knives in the kitchen have been laid out in neat rows on the counter. '' '''Vince:' What the fuck? Wha? What? pans around the kitchen, eventually landing on a harddrive that has been balanced on the sink partition. He retrieves the hard drive. '' '''Vince: '''What the fuck? What is this? Fucking harddrive? Fuck this. ''to a shot of the hard drive, connected to a computer. '' '''Vince: '''Alright, so I took a second to calm down, and then I plugged in the hard drive, and there was one file on it, and it was video. I have that cued up right now, and I guess we're going to watch it. ''begins filming the video as it plays on screen, then we transition to the video itself. We see a door. '' '''Evan:' Daytime. I'm gonna to leave. I think... I might be able to bash out a window with this. show the camera the hatchet seen in [[WAKE UP].] '' '''Evan: '''And then I can go.' ' ''goes downstairs to find the door open. '' '''Evan: '''What's that? ''laughing Yeah, okay. Uh huh. '' the screen door.'' Is this one going to hold me? screen opens easily and pans back and forth between the door, and the stairs, sticks his hand out the door. Then closes the door and reopens it easily. '' '''Evan: '''You fucking son of a bitch. That's all you wanted out of me, huh? You just wanted me to see 'em? Okay. Well, I saw 'em. You did it. And now I'm done. ''to, Evan driving. [[Music Featured in EverymanHYBRID|Frank Sinatra's "I've Got You under My Skin"] plays on the car stereo. Evan attempts to turn the song off several times, but each time it begins playing again after a few seconds. Evan becomes increasingly frustrated by this.] Evan: '''Fuck it. What the fuck?! Yep. Okay. ''to a wooded area. As the song continues playing Evan can be seen with multiple knives, swords and weapons. He begins placing the weapons in a wide cricle around where he is standing, putting the blades into the ground. The song stops with the sound of birds. Evan mutters to himself as he continues prepping for his confrontation. The camera is behind a tree stump, and seems to crouch, or lower whenever Evan looks that direction, as if whoever is filming doesn't want to be detected. '' '''Evan: Mumbling Everybody... this fucking... have to work, extra fucking hard to get at me... one there... this fucking... ready... Oh, yeah. Is that you you skittering little fuck? Huh? Here I am. Ready as ever. C'mon. C'mon. sound of the Rake growling can be heard, and the video cuts to black. Notes *The sticker on the hard drive is a giveaway from a package of Botan Rice Candy. *The hard drive is the same one found in the storage unit in The Corenthal Connection. Speculation *Slenderman gave Vince the hard drive. *The camera operator near the end is possibly whoever filmed MOVING IN and/or (Colon) D. External Links Video Category:Videos